


Terra incognita

by Ayliten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри едет в отпуск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra incognita

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13 для команды ГП.

Просите, и дано будет вам; ищите и найдете;  
стучите и отворят вам; ибо всякий просящий получает,  
и ищущий находит, и стучащему отворят.  
(Матф. 7:7-8)

***

Когда поезд все-таки добрался до конечной станции, вагон совсем опустел — в тамбур я вышел в одиночестве. 

Ехать оставалось недолго: бесконечные поля за окном наконец-то сменились ярко-красными крышами, заборами из цветного кирпича и фруктовыми деревьями в белой пене цветов. Солнце уже садилось, и город, сквозь который неспешно пробирался состав, казался затянутым полупрозрачным золотистым покрывалом. Над далекими холмами, густо поросшими лесом, виднелась блеклая ноздреватая луна. Еще одна луна, помельче, висела чуть выше, но рассмотреть ее я не успел, небо заслонила крыша вокзала — огромный купол из цветного стекла, перечеркнутый металлическими лентами перекрытий. 

Поезд дернулся, оглушительно лязгнул и остановился. Зашуршала, отъезжая в сторону, массивная дверь, в теплый тамбур ворвался прохладный влажный ветер. Я поежился, чувствуя, как волоски на руках тут же встали дыбом, но вместо того, чтобы достать палочку и наложить согревающие чары, как полагается любому уважающему себя магу, снял рюкзак, вытащил оттуда куртку, оделся и только тогда спустился на платформу. 

Колдовать пока не хотелось: здесь безраздельно властвовала какая-то своя магия, не враждебная, но непривычная. Она будто бы поднималась от самой земли, пронизывая и платформу, и поезд, и купол, мягко сияющий в солнечном свете — и тревожить эти незримые нити казалось кощунством. 

Я огляделся. На перроне было пустынно, только обнималась счастливая парочка да озирался парнишка, совсем еще подросток, очень озадаченный и, похоже, немного испуганный. Я поймал его ошарашенный взгляд и послал ободряющую улыбку. В ответ он немного неуверенно кивнул и отвернулся, а затем, поколебавшись, зашагал к единственному выходу с платформы — дверному проему, прорезанному в каменной стене.

Двери — массивные, когда-то, наверное, очень красивые, а теперь рассохшиеся и облупившиеся — были приоткрыты, в образовавшуюся щель виднелся кусочек пола, выложенного узорной плиткой. Парнишка подошел к выходу, проскользнул в него и был таков, а я колебался, чувствуя, как из глубины души поднимается запоздалое беспокойство. 

Оно рождалось где-то в животе, ползло вверх по груди, к плечам и стекало по рукам, холодным покалыванием отдаваясь в кончиках пальцев. Вверх по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, волной ударились в затылок; зачастило сердце. 

Я сглотнул и потер виски, стараясь взять себя в руки, решительно тряхнул головой и тоже направился к дверям. 

Зал, в который они вели, выглядел мрачно.

Вероятно, в прошлом это было помпезное помещение: былая роскошь угадывалась в невесомых занавесках, обрамляющих высокие окна, изящных тонконогих скамейках с ажурными спинками, выстроившихся вдоль стен, огромной золотой люстре, свисающей с потолка на витых шнурах — но сейчас здесь царило полное запустение. Занавески выглядели грязными тряпками, немытые окна почти не пропускали света; оплывшие свечные огарки, торчащие в люстре, давным-давно отгорели, а кованые спинки скамей оплела жирная серая паутина.

Билетная касса, спрятавшаяся в нише, оказалась и вовсе заколоченной — криво и косо, будто наспех. 

И только у самого выхода, около дверей, виднелась проволочная стойка — самая заурядная, маггловская, такую можно встретить в книжных лавках или газетных киосках. На фоне общей разрухи она выглядела живым ростком посреди выжженной пустоши: четыре узких полки, сплошь заставленные яркими, красочными, будто только вчера отпечатанными буклетами. 

«Добро пожаловать!» — кричали с разрисованных обложек белые надписи. 

Я подошел к стойке, взял один из буклетов, повертел в руках. Внутри обнаружился единственный разворот — схематичная черно-белая карта. На первый взгляд она казалась обычным неподвижным рисунком, но стоило только подумать о гостинице, как прямо в воздухе над бумагой вспыхнула стрелка. 

«“Приют усталого путника”, — загорелись рядом со стрелкой слова. — Номера на любой вкус, питание включено». 

Идти, если верить карте, было недалеко.

Ну что ж. Испытаем на себе здешнее гостеприимство.

Я решительно толкнул дверь, протяжно заскрипевшую петлями, и с огромным облегчением покинул вокзал, похожий на старый пыльный склеп.

Снаружи было прохладно, одуряющее пахло цветущими яблонями и мокрой травой. 

Солнце успело скрыться за холмами, но ало-золотое сияние еще не погасло, и казалось, будто верхушки деревьев охвачены пламенем. Лун на небе теперь было три. 

Я моргнул, но третья луна — самая большая, непонятно как не замеченная еще из поезда — никуда не делась. Они висела прямо над городом, яркая, несмотря на ранний час, подсвеченная красным, и выглядела немного зловеще. 

Поежившись, я отвернулся и сконцентрировался на своем пути, стараясь не запутаться в хитросплетениях узких улочек, вымощенных рыжеватой брусчаткой, но, не одолев и квартала, снова задрал голову. Красная луна исчезать никуда не торопилась, только находилась теперь значительно левее, чем пять минут назад, всем своим видом выказывая презрение к законам физики и астрономии.

— Ну и черт с тобой, — буркнул я, почему-то разозлившись. — Виси, если так хочется.

Когда я посмотрел на небо в следующий раз, там не обнаружилось даже звезд. Только разливалась спокойная прозрачная синева, на востоке переходящая в подкрашенное кармином золото. Интересно, что сказала бы на этот счет профессор Синистра. 

«Приют усталого путника» оказался приземистым, всего в два этажа, зданием, и меньше всего был похож на те гостиницы, которые я привык видеть в Лондоне. Побеги хмеля и дикого винограда почти полностью скрывали светлые оштукатуренные стены, вместо роз в палисаднике росла смородина, а под карнизом виднелись ровные ряды ласточкиных гнезд. 

На перилах крыльца сушились чистые полотенца, в опасной близости от них стояла чашка, полная дымящегося кофе, а на верхней ступеньке лениво развалился пушистый белоснежный кот. Он казался спящим, но, стоило только приблизиться, кот поднял голову, смерил меня с головы до пят внимательным взглядом и отвернулся. 

Перешагнув через него, я направился внутрь. 

Натужно заскрипели дверные петли, звякнул колокольчик. Невысокий толстенький портье, в первую секунду до дрожи напомнивший Питера Петтигрю, улыбнулся из-за стойки. 

— Добрый день, — приветливо сказал он, сверкая темными, похожими на пуговки глазами. — Чем-то могу помочь? В ратуше были, талон на поселение есть?

— М-м-м… Здравствуйте, — немного растерявшись, сказал я, подойдя ближе. Нет, не Петтигрю, показалось. — Вот тут, в буклете, написано, что это гостиница.

— А, так вы турист, — протянул портье, глядя на буклет, и мне показалось, что улыбка стала натянутой. Взгляд, поначалу теплый, заледенел. — Надолго?

— На пару недель. — Я пытливо всмотрелся в лицо толстячка, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана такая резкая неприязнь, но он тут же отвернулся и зашуршал бумагами, что-то неразборчиво бормоча себе под нос. Судя по тону, это были явно не комплименты. 

— Вот, — хмуро буркнул портье через несколько минут, выложив на отполированную стойку ключ. — Ваша комната на пятом этаже. Лестница, — он махнул рукой, указывая направление, — там. Ужин подадут через полчаса. Приятного отдыха.

— Как пятый этаж? Но…

— Идите по лестнице вверх. Когда подниметесь, третья дверь направо. 

— М-м… хорошо. Сколько с меня?

Судя по лицу портье, я только что спросил какую-то несусветную глупость.

— Нисколько. Распишитесь только вот тут и тут. Все, можете идти. 

— Ага. — Я взял ключ и твердо решил ничему больше не удивляться. — Простите, вы не могли бы мне помочь? Дело в том, что я кое-кого здесь ищу. 

Еще один неприязненный взгляд. 

— Такого же… туриста?

— Да. То есть, нет. Его зовут Сириус… — я запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил, — Блэк, и у него тут… дом, наверное. Или квартира. По крайней мере, если он еще не уехал.

— В каждом номере есть справочник. Посмотрите там.

— Спасибо. Послушайте… — Уже направившись к лестнице, я все-таки не выдержал и обернулся. — За что вы так не любите туристов?

Портье отвлекся от заполнения огромного гроссбуха, куда что-то старательно вписывал. Недоуменно на меня посмотрел.

— А за что мне их любить?

Окончательно сбитый с толку, я почел за лучшее ретироваться. 

Крепкая деревянная лестница и впрямь вела на пятый этаж. К тому же, судя по убегавшим вверх ступеням, он был явно не последним. 

Нужная мне дверь нашлась быстро — третья слева, как и сказал толстяк. Номера на ней не было, вместо этого на небольшой металлической табличке виднелась вытравленная надпись «Г. Дж. Поттер». 

— Не удивляться, — напомнил я себе, вставляя ключ в замочную скважину. 

Негромко щелкнул замок. 

В комнату я заглядывал с небольшой опаской, готовый уже к чему угодно, даже к Волдеморту, разлегшемуся посреди кровати, но, к счастью, страхи оказались беспочвенными. 

Внутри было пусто и тихо, только горел огонь в камине да мерно тикали часы на прикроватной тумбочке. Кровать, застеленная шерстяным покрывалом, тумбочка, шкаф, обеденный стол с двумя стульями, пушистый ковер на натертом полу — вот и вся обстановка. 

Первым делом, скинув рюкзак, я подошел к окну. Раздвинул цветастые занавески, рванул вверх раму и выглянул наружу. 

— Ну да, — пробормотал я, разглядывая палисадник, до которого от моего окна было, самое большее, три ярда. — Ничего удивительного. 

Как и в том, что своенравное здешнее небо — все еще безлунное, уже налившееся чернотой — смотрело на меня мириадами звезд. 

Я разглядел Льва, мерцавшего в зените, Единорога, Орион и — сердце пропустило удар, а потом зачастило, как сумасшедшее — Большого Пса, видневшегося прямо над кромкой деревьев. Самая яркая звезда пульсировала, точно крошечное сердце. 

Вспотевшие ладони скользили по гладкому дереву, когда я опускал назад раму. Кровь стучала в висках. Нужно было успокоиться, разобрать рюкзак, умыться, еще совсем не помешал бы обещанный ужин — а хотелось выскочить наружу, прямо в окно, не утруждая себя спуском по лестнице, и побежать… куда, кстати, бежать?

Справочник обнаружился почему-то в ванной, на стопке чистых полотенец. Это была пухлая растрепанная книга в обложке, покрытой заломами, с хрупкими желтыми страницами, похожими на палые листья. 

Я открыл его на букве «Б» и, сделав глубокий вдох, словно собирался нырять под воду, опустил глаза на ровный столбик фамилий.

Бабингтон, Бакленд, Баркер, Бауэрс, Бегли, Бентам… не то, все не то. Бигсби, Биссетт, Бишоп, Блант… Бивинс, Биксби…

Блэк. 

Я так вцепился в справочник, что переплет затрещал. 

«Блэк, Сириус. Статус: поселенец. Адрес…»

— Полосатый дом, — недоуменно прочитал я вслух. 

Ни названия улицы, ни номера.

Что за ерунда? 

Пробежавшись взглядом по ровным столбцам, я узнал, что мистер Дуглас Бентам, поселенец, живет в «голубятне», мисс Элизабет Бакленд обретается в «доме тысячи окон», а я — не удержавшись, я отыскал и себя, ничуть не удивившись уже появившейся в книге записи о «Гарри Дж. Поттере, туристе» — обитаю по адресу «Приют усталого путника, пятый этаж, комната с цветными занавесками».

Я поднял карту, брошенную было на кровать, тупо посмотрел на черное кружево линий, больше всего на свете желая — и не решаясь — повторить вслух адрес. Едкий страх, поднимающийся откуда-то изнутри, комком собирался в горле. Казалось, стоит только сейчас открыть рот, и всё вокруг исчезнет, окажется иллюзией, фата-морганой, зыбким предутренним сном. 

Кинув быстрый взгляд в окно, я снова увидел пульсирующую звезду — почудилось даже, что она стала ярче и увеличилась в размерах, став похожей на крошечную луну в ореоле рваных призрачных облаков. Ровное размеренное мерцание успокаивало.

Кто-то прошел по коридору, потревожив тишину быстрыми шагами, с улицы донесся звонкий детский смех, из-под двери потянуло густым сытным запахом жаркого. Справочник лежал передо мной, раскинув пожелтевшие страницы, испещренные надписями, и имя Сириуса Блэка с них никуда не торопилось исчезать. 

По крайней мере, пока что. 

— Полосатый дом, — твердо сказал я. Голос чуть дрогнул, и окончание смазалось, но карта, похоже, не обращала внимания на такие мелочи.

Светящийся шарик — маленькая копия висящей над лесом звезды — соткался из воздуха, засиял в мягком полумраке, а затем, точно бескрылый, но очень юркий снитч, метнулся к двери. 

Не раздумывая ни секунды, я кинулся следом, позабыв и о вещах, которые хотел разобрать, и об ужине. Только проверил крепление палочки. 

На первом этаже никого не было, даже место за стойкой пустовало, лишь слышался откуда-то звон посуды, да нежный девичий голос выводил, чуть фальшивя, грустную песню на незнакомом языке. В другой раз я бы обязательно остановился и послушал, но сейчас выскользнул в приоткрытую дверь, умудрившись не потревожить колокольчик.

Ночь дышала теплом и сладкими запахами цветущих садов, мощеная улица стелилась под ноги; редкие прохожие не обращали ни на меня, ни на парящий в воздухе шарик никакого внимания, а я вот с интересом рассматривал каждого встречного, и со стороны, наверное, выглядел магглом, оказавшимся посреди Косого переулка.

Трое из четверых встреченных мною людей не произвели никакого впечатления, но на четвертого — здоровенного альбиноса в длинной юбке, с узорными крыльями, растущими прямо из спины, с которым мы чуть не столкнулись на перекрестке — я пялился до тех пор, пока он не свернул за угол и не скрылся из виду. Когда он прошел мимо, меня с головы до ног будто бы окатило горячей, дурманящей волной магии — такой сильной, что тут же заныли зубы, — и я пожалел, что рядом нет Гермионы. Уж она-то, конечно же, сразу бы сказала, откуда взялось это странное существо и стоит ли его опасаться. 

Шарик вел меня все дальше и дальше, сквозь переплетения улочек, то широких, то таких узких, что по ним приходилось протискиваться боком. Иногда улицы, будто речушки, вливались в идеально круглые площади, такие же тихие и пустынные, но в основном путь лежал мимо бесконечных домов: огромных особняков и крошечных лачуг, похожих на собачьи будки, тонких высоких башен и приземистых, плотно лепящихся друг к другу строений. 

Нужный дом стоял на окраине, почти у самой кромки леса. Он и впрямь оказался полосатым — еще издалека я заметил тонкие черные полосы, пересекающие светлые стены, будто прутья тюремной решетки. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул я, сложил карту и убрал в карман. Шарик ярко вспыхнул, будто подмигивая, и растворился в воздухе.

Меньше всего я ожидал, что дом Сириуса окажется похожим на особняк с площади Гриммо: островерхая крыша, узкие вытянутые окна, чугунные завитки на карнизах. Мелькнула шальная мысль — что, если справочник все-таки ошибся — но я не успел даже как следует испугаться, потому что увидел человека, сидящего на вытертых ступенях высокого крыльца, и едва сдержал рвущийся наружу вопль.

Тусклого желтоватого света, льющегося из приоткрытой двери, было явно недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть все детали, но мне был виден тонкий профиль, небрежно зачесанные назад волосы, чистая линия скул и длинная шея с выступающим кадыком. Мне показалось, что он выглядит моложе, чем я его помнил, но выражение лица осталось прежним — сардоническая усмешка то ли над собой, то ли над всеми остальными. 

Сириус курил, задрав голову к небу, а я стоял посреди улицы и до боли щипал себя за руку, жадно наблюдая за каждым его движением и жестом, не в силах поверить, что все происходит на самом деле. Мир вокруг кружился цветной каруселью, смазывался, стремительно сужался до длинноногой фигуры на ступенях крыльца, и я боялся даже моргать. Казалось, будто я смотрю на стереографическую картинку — Гермиона как-то показывала нам с Роном такие. Пока глядишь, не отрываясь, можно рассмотреть волшебный замок или принцессу, но стоит только отвести взгляд — и объемная картинка распадется, превратится в бессмыслицу, бесполезное нагромождение красок. 

Наверное, нужно было его окликнуть, но язык будто парализовало. Все заранее заготовленные слова вылетели из головы, не получалось даже улыбнуться. 

Решив, что придумаю что-нибудь на ходу, я сделал шаг вперед, запнулся, отбив палец, зашипел от боли — и Сириус тут же повернул голову на звук. 

В следующую секунду он вскочил на ноги. Сигарета упала на землю, разбрасывая во все стороны ярко-алые искры, точно маленький фейерверк, но Сириус не обратил на нее никакого внимания. 

Он смотрел на меня, и я не мог сказать, чего в цепком, пронзительном взгляде было больше — боли или безудержной, неконтролируемой радости. 

— Сириус… — Я все-таки разлепил губы, но собственный голос — хриплый, срывающийся — показался незнакомым. — Я… в отпуск. Ненадолго. Я на поезде…

Слова никак не хотели складываться во внятные фразы, но он меня понял, и радость во взгляде потускнела, погасла, будто залитый водой уголек. 

— Гарри, — горько, с какой-то тоской сказал Сириус, и его губы дернулись, искривились, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал. 

Я неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь подойти ближе. Ночь, еще недавно теплая, показалась зимней; заледенели руки. 

— Извини, — пробормотал я, отступая. Глаза щипало, комок в горле словно бы превратился в колючего ежа. Пришла усталость — тяжелая, душная, — навалилась на плечи, заставив сгорбиться, сдавила виски; по пятам за ней волной нахлынуло разочарование. 

Сунув руку в карман джинсов, я нащупал жесткий прямоугольник билета. Я помнил, что на нем выбита дата — две недели с момента прибытия, но, может быть, в ратуше согласятся поменять…

Додумать я не успел. Сириус, точно опомнившись, кинулся ко мне, сгреб в охапку, обнял так сильно, что едва не затрещали ребра. 

— Гарри, — услышал я виноватый голос над ухом. — Прости, прости… Конечно же, я рад, я просто не думал… Мерлин! Ты сумасшедший, ты хоть понимаешь, чем рисковал? 

Я вцепился в Сириуса изо всех сил, словно утопающий, ткнулся лбом куда-то между его шеей и плечом, чувствуя, как бьется под кожей жилка, и замер, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах разгоряченного тела. 

— Я все понимаю. И давай не будем об этом, ладно? — пробормотал я, не поднимая головы. — Я очень скучал. 

***

— Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь?

Мы сидели в крохотной кухне, за чисто выскобленным столом, и пили чай.

Кухня эта — с кучей разномастных чашек на столе, пучками трав и плетенками чеснока, свисающими с крюков — совсем не напоминала о Гриммо. В закопченном очаге трещал огонь, красноватые отсветы ложились на деревянные стены и доски пола, наполняя их глубоким янтарным сиянием, легкий ветерок шевелил яркие клетчатые занавески на окнах. Здесь все дышало уютом и спокойствием; казалось, что сейчас отворится дверь — и на пороге появится Молли Уизли с корзинкой, полной крупных краснобоких яблок. 

Но никакая Молли Уизли, конечно же, не приходила, да и яблок не было, только чай, упоительно пахнущий смородиной и мятой.

Я покрутил в руках свою кружку. Сириус сидел напротив, ожидая ответа, и мягко улыбался. Взгляд светло-серых глаз полнился вновь разгоревшейся радостью, но я готов был поклясться, что эта радость — мимолетная ветреная гостья. 

Не думая, что делаю, я протянул руку, нашарил его ладонь, лежащую на столешнице, и крепко сжал в своих пальцах. Сириус вздрогнул.

— Снейп, — наконец ответил я с усмешкой. — Сказал, что видел тебя. Мельком.

— Ох уж эта старая болтливая скотина. — Он засмеялся, но отрывистый лающий смех показался натужным, как недавняя улыбка портье. 

В воздухе снова повисло тяжелое напряженное молчание, и я почувствовал себя неловко. Будто развернул яркую обертку, а вместо конфеты в фантике оказался кусок кирпича. 

— Послушай, — сказал я, глядя мимо плеча Сириуса в очаг, где бесновалось пламя. — У меня есть две недели, но если ты хочешь — я уеду. Прости, я ничего не обдумывал, но, когда Снейп сказал, что он тебя видел, что ты… — голос дрогнул, сорвался, — здесь… Я не смог удержаться. 

Сириус осторожно высвободил руку из моих пальцев, поднялся, я на секунду испугался, что он сейчас уйдет — но вместо этого он присел на скамейку рядом. Обнял меня за плечи, притянул к себе, взъерошил волосы. 

— Расскажи мне, как у тебя дела. 

Подняв голову, я встретился с Сириусом взглядом и благодарно улыбнулся. 

***

Проснувшись утром, я долго лежал в полусне, не открывая глаз и с наслаждением слушая, как гремит тарелками и негромко напевает на кухне Сириус. Было слышно шипение масла, журчание воды, хрипловатый голос выводил что-то о закончившейся зиме и восходящем солнце, запах жарящегося бекона щекотал ноздри — и от осознания, что происходящее реально, по коже бежали мурашки.

Вчера мы долго, до глухой ночи, сидели на кухне над остывшим чаем, и я рассказывал о том, как скитался весь последний год в поисках хоркруксов и дрался с Волдемортом, а после войны помогал восстанавливать Хогвартс и мотался в министерство на десятки судов. Рассказал даже о единственном разговоре со Снейпом — короткой встрече в портовом кабаке, полном табачного дыма. 

— Значит, Нюнчик теперь будет пытать дурмштранговских студентов? Вот бедняги, — без капли сочувствия в голосе хмыкнул Сириус. — Ну кто бы мог подумать, что эта сволочь станет таким героем.

О Ремусе и Тонкс я рассказал тоже, на что он только поджал губы, кивнул, и я понял — знал. 

— Ну а ты, Гарри? — спросил Сириус, когда я закончил в красках описывать свадьбу Рона и Гермионы. — Как дела у тебя?

— Все хорошо, — безмятежно отозвался я. — Отучился год в аврорской школе, теперь вот каникулы…

Голос на этот раз не дрогнул, улыбка получилась без усилий, а легиллименцией Сириус, к счастью, не владел. Ни в коем случае, ни за что на свете он не должен был узнать, как, ускользнув из Хогвартса утром второго мая, я ползал на коленях по рыхлой земле, пытаясь отыскать оброненный там Воскрешающий камень, а потом, до крови сжав его в ладонях, словно заведенный, повторял одно и то же имя, пока окончательно не охрип. Как, услышав рассказ Снейпа, схватил своего бывшего профессора за отвороты мантии и встряхнул, будто тряпичную куклу. Как Рон, неожиданно заглянувший на обед, обнаружил в котле вместо супа почти готовый напиток живой смерти и на протяжении получаса орал в ужасе, называя меня спятившим придурком; как я кивал и улыбался, а потом усадил его перед собой и долго-долго объяснял, что порой кажется, будто все прошло, отболело и зажило, но новая кожа на месте старой раны на поверку оказывается всего лишь чуть подсохшей коркой. 

— Поверь, — сказал я Рону, с самым что ни на есть убедительным видом. — Я знаю, что делаю.

И, конечно же, соврал. 

Я открыл глаза. В гостиной, где я заснул прямо на диване, уже было светло. За окнами разливалось зеленое море листвы, на потолок и стены пятнами ложились солнечные зайчики.

Откинув плед, я поднялся. Одернул смятые джинсы и футболку, кое-как пригладил волосы и вышел на кухню.

Со вчерашнего вечера она изменилась. Узор на деревянных стенах стал другим, клетчатые занавески превратились в полосатые, чесночные плетенки исчезли, их место заняли связки лука. Но уютно здесь было по-прежнему. 

Сириус стоял около плиты, ловко орудуя деревянной лопаткой. Услышав шаги, он повернул голову на звук, широко улыбнулся и уронил кусочек поджаренного бекона. 

— Как спалось?

— Отлично! — Я помассировал шею. — Тут есть ванная?

— Угу. На втором этаже, вверх по лестнице и налево до упора. 

Коридор на втором этаже был длинный и узкий, как в гостинице, по правую и левую руку темнели двери, и их было очень много, наверное, десятка два. Мучимый любопытством, я подергал их за ручки, но все, кроме двух, оказались заперты.

За одной дверью оказалась ванная, светлая и просторная, за второй — небольшая спальня. 

Видимо, Сириус спал именно здесь: кровать была разобрана, стол завален какими-то книгами, свитками пергаментов и карточками.

Подойдя поближе, я понял, что это не просто карточки — вся поверхность стола оказалась усеяна фотографиями; их было так много, что захватило дух. 

Я наклонился над столом. На меня смотрели десятки лиц: мама, папа, Ремус Люпин, сам Сириус — еще молодые, смеющиеся; Аластор Грюм в какой-то нелепой шляпе, хохочущая Тонкс, Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтомы, и даже младший брат Сириуса, Регулус. Много было и других людей, совсем мне не знакомых, а на краю, в стороне от остальных карточек, я увидел свое фото. Поднял, посмотрел на тощего долговязого мальчишку в круглых очках, каким был два с половиной года назад. 

Живо представился Сириус, в полном одиночестве перебирающий эти фотографии, и радостное настроение поблекло. Кольнуло сердце. 

Положив карточку на место, я пошел умываться. 

***

Сириус за завтраком казался таким веселым и непринужденным, что я не рискнул спрашивать его о фотографиях в спальне. Вообще старался не касаться никаких острых углов, делая вид, будто мы сидим на кухне дома где-нибудь в Хогсмиде, едим яичницу и собираемся отлично провести время.

— Не хочешь поиграть в квиддич? — спросил Сириус, ловко орудуя вилкой. — Конечно, вдвоем полноценной игры не выйдет, но мы могли бы полетать за заколдованными мячиками, как за снитчем…

— Может, сначала прогуляемся по городу? — предложил я, глядя, как трепещут на ветру листья. — А то я его в темноте вчера и не разглядел почти.

Сириус сразу как-то поскучнел, чуть сгорбился, отложил вилку. Тоже глянул в окно.

— Извини, тут я тебе ничем не могу помочь, — как-то слишком спокойно сказал он, и я понял, почему на улицах вчера было так мало народу. 

— Подожди, — я потер виски. — Но ведь я…

— Ты турист. Тебе можно. 

У меня пропал аппетит. Я отставил недоеденную яичницу, потянулся к стакану, отхлебнул, но тыквенный сок показался безвкусным. Сириус молчал, глядя в окно, лицо его закаменело, вокруг рта обозначились резкие складки. 

Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, как-то его подбодрить, но я прекрасно знал, как Сириус относится к чужой жалости, и не мог подобрать нужных слов. 

Молчание затягивалось, становилось опасным, предгрозовым. 

— Ну и черт с ним, с городом. Метлы-то у тебя тут есть?

***

Пожалуй, полет — это лучшее средство от плохого настроения.

Сначала игра не клеилась: Сириус, хоть и старался выглядеть веселым, на самом деле был напряжен до предела и погружен в какие-то свои мысли, я чувствовал себя неловко из-за утреннего разговора и тоже постоянно отвлекался — но стоило немного размяться, как хорошее расположение духа все-таки вернулось.

Некогда было размышлять: все мое настоящее сосредоточилось здесь, на солнечной лужайке за мрачным домом, где мы носились за мячом, как школьники. Сириус, судя по всему, тоже не изводил себя думами, он раскраснелся, серые глаза налились чернотой и азартно блестели. 

Я и не заметил, как пролетел день. Казалось, еще недавно было утро, и вот — уже солнце катится вниз, по лицу и спине градом льется пот, а руки ноют от метлы. 

— Знаешь, профессор Синистра поставила бы этому небу жирного Тролля, — задыхаясь, пробормотал я, когда мы наконец-то отложили метлы и рухнули прямо в мягкую траву. — Здесь то три луны, то звезды, то вот, пожалуйста, два солнца. На небе вообще может быть два солнца?

— Второго мая вместо солнца целые сутки висела огромная комета. 

— Второго мая… — протянул я. Разговор опять сворачивал не в то русло, я хотел поспешно перевести тему и уже открыл, было, рот, но вместо шутки про своенравные светила спросил: — Там, в Запретном лесу… это был ты? Настоящий?

— Я. — Сириус повернул ко мне голову, внимательно посмотрел, чуть прищурившись. — Настоящий.

— А мама? Папа?

— Коне… — Он поймал мой взгляд, вздохнул и поправился: — я не знаю, Гарри. Может быть, они уже давно ушли дальше, как все остальные. А может, разные поезда ходят по разным маршрутам, и где-то есть еще одна конечная остановка. Дамблдор, например, здесь так и не появился. 

— Забавно, что Снейп попал именно сюда. 

— Да. Забавно. 

Сириус поднялся, отряхнул штаны, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет. 

— Гарри.

— М-м?

— Пообещай мне никогда в жизни не проверять, есть ли на этой чертовой железной дороге другие поезда. 

***

Ночевать я снова остался у Сириуса, только сбегал в гостиницу за рюкзаком со своими вещами. 

В камине пылал огонь, под одеялом на полюбившемся мне диване было тепло и уютно, глаза закрывались, но сон, как назло, не шел. 

Я успел поразмышлять о куче вещей, стараясь даже в мыслях обходить тему ближайшего будущего, в деталях вспомнил весь день и сосчитал целый табун гиппогрифов, однако заснуть так и не смог. 

Сквозь полуприкрытые веки я наблюдал за пламенем, в алых языках мне виделись то драконы, парящие в горячем воздухе, то фениксы с длинными хвостами, то пенные барашки волн. 

Погода за окном испортилась, началась гроза. Вспышки молний высвечивали залитые водой окна, в отдалении гремел гром, мокрые ветки стучали в стекла, а я лежал и думал, что сейчас делает у себя Сириус.

Спит? Сидит над столом, перебирая старые фотографии, с которых на него смотрят лица тех, кого он уже никогда не увидит? Или, может быть, вспоминает девчонок с маггловских плакатов, голубоглазых пышногрудых кукол с карамельно-розовыми губами, и, не отдавая себе отчета, ныряет рукой под резинку трусов? 

Мне стало жарко под тонким одеялом. Уши тут же загорелись, к лицу прилила кровь.

Нужно спать.

Я повернулся на бок, плотно закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться, и снова начал считать гиппогрифов, прыгающих через забор.

На сотом гиппогрифе послышался шорох и раздались тихие, крадущиеся шаги — видимо, Сириусу тоже не спалось. Я хотел открыть глаза, поднять голову, но веки будто налились тяжестью, а пока я боролся с сонливостью, Сириус подошел к моему дивану и остановился. Негромко, но отчетливо прошептал:

— Сомниус. 

Невербальные защитные чары — спасибо Кингсли Шеклболту, нещадно гонявшему наш курс на тренировках — я использовал на чистых рефлексах, даже не шелохнувшись, и если бы дело происходило не в этом чертовом зыбком мире, Сириус получил бы двойной удар собственным заклятьем. 

Сейчас же чары просто ушли в никуда, развеялись, но Сириус, похоже, этого не заметил. Он постоял еще немного — я охотно подыграл, размеренно дыша, хотя сна уже не было ни в одном глазу — и я услышал, как шаги удаляются. Заскрипела лестница, раздался звук закрывающейся двери, дом снова погрузился в сонную тишину. 

Я на всякий случай полежал еще минут десять, притворяясь спящим, а затем открыл глаза и сел. 

В комнате стояла такая темнота, что мне не видно было даже собственных пальцев. Камин, в котором еще недавно пылал огонь, потух, хотя дров в нем оставалось столько, что хватило бы еще на пару часов.

Моя палочка лежала под подушкой. Я нащупал ее, сжал в пальцах.

— Люмос. 

Зыбкий свет выхватил из тьмы кусок вытертого паркета, изящные изогнутые ножки столика, часть стены, обтянутой шелковыми обоями, хотя я прекрасно помнил, что никакого столика на тонких ножках и шелковых обоев в комнате не было и в помине. 

Очень интересно. 

— Люмос Максима. 

Свет разгорелся ярче, темнота хлынула в углы. Я присвистнул.

От уютной гостиной остался только диван, на котором я сидел, все остальное изменилось… нет, не до неузнаваемости. Я уже видел раньше и эти тяжелые бархатные шторы, обрамляющие окна, и массивный письменный стол с полированной столешницей, и высокие шкафчики, стоящие по обе стороны от потухшего камина, полного холодной золы. 

Комната, прежде светлая, уютная и просторная, превратилась в прекрасно знакомую гостиную особняка на Гриммо — пыльную, оплетенную паутиной, помпезную. 

По спине скользнул холодок. Мелькнула паническая мысль — Сириус!

Я кубарем скатился с дивана, кое-как сунул ноги в кроссовки и прямо в пижаме помчался на второй этаж. Лестница, изменившаяся, так же как и гостиная, натужно скрипела под моими шагами на разные лады, пока я поднимался наверх. 

В спальне Сириуса горело несколько свечей, едва разгоняющих мрак. Сам он не спал — сидел на постели, в пятне света, зажав в руке полупустую бутылку виски. Свечи трещали, оплывая, в воздухе стоял резкий запах пота, сигарет и виски, со стен таращились выцветшие, покрытые пылью красотки. 

Моего появления Сириус, похоже, не заметил. Он смотрел на голую стену, по которой метались тени, и я видел, как влажно блестят его глаза и кривятся губы. 

Я тоже повернул голову, вгляделся в пляску теней. 

Ни одного четкого очертания — только размытые, будто дымные образы. Мужские и женские силуэты, трепещущие на ветру флаги, башни огромного замка, уходящий вдаль лес. Тени ползли по жемчужно-серым обоям, растекались чернильными кляксами, клубились по полу сизой дымкой. Они свивались в спирали, качались в воздухе, будто змеи, танцующие под дудку, и тянули свои лапы вперед, к Сириусу, безучастно замершему на краю кровати. 

В два прыжка я оказался рядом с Сириусом, выхватил из его рук бутылку, отшвырнул в сторону. 

— Ты? — изумился он, подняв голову. — Иди вниз, они тебя пропустят. Это… мое. 

— Что это? — спросил я, не двигаясь с места. — Люмос Максима!

Световой круг стал ярче, расширился.

— Прочь! — прикрикнул я на теней, и они всколыхнулись недовольной волной, отступили, посерели.

Я обхватил голову Сириуса ладонями, вгляделся в искаженное лицо.

— Это прошлое, — сказал я. — Этого уже нет, слышишь?! 

Он вздрогнул. Прерывисто, рвано выдохнул.

— Смотри на меня. Я здесь. 

Зрачки у него стали огромными, расползлись по всей радужке. 

— Не гляди туда. Там ничего нет. Смотри на меня, — повторил я. 

Задрожал воздух, по комнате пронесся порыв ветра, затушив свечи, но золотой шар все еще висел над нашими головами, и тени не смели приближаться. 

Сириус смотрел прямо на меня, и при этом — как будто сквозь. Взгляд расфокусировался, воздух с присвистом вырывался из приоткрытого рта, будто ему было тяжело дышать; тощая, почти безволосая грудь ходила ходуном. 

Мир качнулся, поплыл, сузился до светового круга, Люмос ярко вспыхнул, разгоняя темноту, заливая нас солнечным теплом. Глазам стало больно, я сощурился, часто-часто заморгал, и потому не сразу заметил, что комната меняется. 

Пыль и паутина исчезали, вытертый паркет становился гладким полированным деревом; по стенам, теперь кипенно-белым, ползли, расцветая, бледно-золотые узоры. Темнота отступала, разлетаясь клочьями.

Я часто-часто задышал. Что-то ворочалось внутри, искало выхода, билось в виски, отдавалось в сердце.

— Гарри, — услышал я потрясенное бормотание. — Гарри, ты…

Я так и не узнал, что Сириус хотел мне сказать, потому что единственно правильным оказалось наклониться к побледневшему лицу, до сих пор сжатому в ладонях, неуклюже, неумело коснуться темных, чуть влажных губ — просто поддавшись порыву, не ожидая никакого ответа.

Но он ответил, неожиданно осторожно, точно боялся сделать мне больно; чуть прихватил нижнюю губу зубами, скользнул по ней языком. 

У меня закружилась голова. Ничего не соображая, я схватил Сириуса за плечи, опрокинул на смятую кровать, навалился сверху, целуя туда, куда дотягивался — в щеки, шею, острые ключицы, темные пятна сосков — и чувствуя, как жесткие руки забираются под пижамную рубашку, гладят спину, бока, живот. 

Не было ни стеснения, ни неловкости — вообще ничего не было, кроме желания оказаться так близко, чтобы смешалось дыхание и чужой стук сердца показался своим собственным. Пижамы ненужным тряпьем полетели на пол, от прикосновений мутился разум, кожа горела.

Мы лежали, переплетаясь руками и ногами, точно пытаясь сплавиться в единое целое, члены терлись друг о друга, заставляя задыхаться от ощущений, накатывающих волнами. Но мне, распаленному, сходящему с ума, было мало пальцев, поглаживающих член; и влажного рта, когда Сириус наклонился над моими бедрами и взял в рот, тоже оказалось недостаточно. 

Я развел ноги. Согнул колени, подтянул их к груди. 

— Пожалуйста.

Больше всего на свете я сейчас боялся, что он откажется. Отодвинется, встанет и уйдет, хлопнув дверью, или скажет, что мы не можем, что мы заигрались и нужно остановить это безумие, пока не поздно.

Может быть, в другой раз так бы и случилось. Но не сегодня. Не в тот день, когда ему самому это было нужно до дрожи.

Когда Сириус вошел в меня, я закричал — не от боли, потому что боли почти не было. Просто будто прорвалась плотина, и все, что комком стояло в горле, хлынуло наружу — криком, стоном, брызнувшими из глаз слезами. 

— Гарри… Гарри… — Сириус гладил меня по лицу и плечам, двигаясь медленно, осторожно, словно боясь поранить, и он был везде — изнутри и снаружи, горячий, настоящий, живой. 

Я возился под ним, комкая одеяло, выкрикивая что-то бессмысленное, цепляясь за его плечи, подаваясь вперед, чтобы почувствовать еще больше, прижаться плотнее, врасти, стать единым целым. Эйфория сплеталась с колючей, острой болью где-то в груди, слезы текли по щекам, мешаясь с потом, горло перехватывало от какой-то всепоглощающей, горькой нежности, сердце колотилось о ребра. 

И я готов был поклясться чем угодно, что Сириус, раз за разом повторяющий мое имя, будто это был якорь, удерживающий его в реальности, чувствовал что-то подобное. 

***

Когда я открыл глаза, за окном растекалось белое молоко тумана, пронизанного солнечными лучами. Гроза шла почти всю ночь — через дрему я слышал, как водяные струи шуршат по черепице, — дождь закончился только под утро, и долину окутало сонное безмолвие.

Сириус еще спал в позе человека, не привыкшего делить с кем-то постель — раскинув руки и ноги и почти целиком стянув одеяло. Его лицо во сне казалось безмятежным, даже счастливым, только на лбу виднелась едва заметная морщинка. Мне хотелось протянуть руку и разгладить эту крохотную складку на коже, стереть, как лишнюю линию с рисунка, но я не решился тревожить спокойный крепкий сон. 

Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, я вылез из-под одеяла и нашарил пижаму.

Дверной проем в ванную комнату зиял темным беззубым провалом, но, стоило подойти ближе, как внутри загорелся свет.

Я заглянул внутрь, поморщился и отправился на первый этаж, решив умыться при помощи палочки. 

Мрачный, пыльный, неуютный дом, опутанный паутиной, походил на страшное древнее чудовище, готовое сожрать любого, кто решится подойти близко.

Меня мороз продрал по коже, когда я представил, как каждое утро Сириус выходит из спальни, идет по дому, уничтожая паутину и грязь, превращая склепы в уютные комнаты — только для того, чтобы с началом нового дня все усилия рассыпались прахом — и как он сидит вечерами на краю своей старой кровати, наблюдая за кошмарным танцем теней на стенах. День за днем, год за годом… 

Вчера, уже засыпая, я спросил его, почему он не уйдет дальше. И вздрогнул, услышав ответ, пыльным мешком упавший на голову:

— Как же я тогда узнаю, что с тобой всё в порядке?

Как, в сущности, все всегда оказывается просто. 

Моя одежда, сложенная на спинке дивана, к счастью, не пострадала и даже не запылилась. Я натянул джинсы, свитер; чуть помедлив, все-таки накинул куртку и вышел на улицу.

Там было так тихо, что отзвуки шагов далеко разносились окрест. Рыжая брусчатка еще не успела высохнуть и казалась кроваво-красной.

Уже подходя к «Приюту», я увидал, что портье, имени которого я так и не узнал, сидит на крыльце в кресле качалке. Заметив меня, он поднялся с кресла, глянул исподлобья изучающим, каким-то даже оценивающим взглядом. 

— Да ты, парень, никак, вернулся? А вещи где?

— Нет. Я хотел купить что-нибудь из еды. 

— Вы только послушайте его. «Купить». Кому они тут нужны, деньги твои? — фыркнул толстяк. — Идем со мной.

Я поднялся по лестнице, вошел вслед за ним в теплое помещение. Портье оперся о стойку, за которой сидел при нашей первой встрече.

— Сейчас все принесут. Завтрак на двоих, да? — усмехнулся он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Вот что я тебе скажу. Дам хороший совет, и лучше, чтобы ты к нему прислушался. Если не хочешь проблем — уезжай сейчас. Иди на вокзал, садись на поезд и отчаливай домой. 

— Вы мне что, угрожаете? — опешил я. 

— Тьфу. Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал? Я совет добрый даю, дубина. Уезжай, говорю, пока ни во что вляпаться не успел. Не похож ты на тех, кому там надоело, турист. Хотя и явился по доброй воле — а жизнь в тебе брызжет, аж смотреть больно. Не сможешь ты здесь, не готов еще. 

— Вам-то какая печаль? 

— Да ты, я смотрю, уже вляпался. Э-и-эх, молодой, горячий… Жалко мне тебя, парень, говорю ж, не похож ты на обыкновенного туриста. Те, сволота, наглотаются всякой дряни и думают, что им тут курорт, птички-звездочки. Ходят, воду баламутят, скандалы устраивают. А ты-то чего? Любишь, что ли, так сильно?

Я помолчал, разглядывая витраж, собранный из тонких, почти прозрачных каменных пластинок, незамеченный в прошлый раз. 

— Да, — глухо проговорил, не отрывая от него взгляда. — Я его однажды уже потерял. 

— А теперь решил потерять и себя заодно?

— Слушайте, что вы ко мне пристали? — разозлился я. — Когда мне нужен будет совет, я обязательно попрошу у вас консультации! 

— Ну, я хотя бы попытался, — ничуть не обидевшись, пожал плечами портье. — О, вот и твой завтрак.

Он подхватил хрустящие пакеты, проплывшие по воздуху прямо к стойке, вручил их мне в руки.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил я и ушел. 

Дом до сих пор был скован тишиной. То ли Сириус еще не спускался, то ли поленился наводить порядок, но внизу ничего не изменилось.

Я очистил заклинанием кухонный стол, сгрудил на него свою ношу, сунул нос в один из свертков. Куча сандвичей, завернутых в промасленную бумагу, бутылка с каким-то напитком. То, что надо. Подхватив пакет, я пошел наверх и еще на лестнице учуял терпкий запах табачного дыма.

Сириус, в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, сидел у открытого окна и курил. Влажные волосы черными змеями вились по спине, на плечах блестели мелкие капельки воды; пепельница, стоящая на подоконнике, была полна окурков. 

— Привет, — сказал я, остановившись на пороге. — А я тут… гулял. Такое хорошее утро, да? Солнечное. Я нам сандвичи принес, ты есть хочешь? 

— Гарри, — Сириус поднял голову, пристально вгляделся в мое лицо. — Нам нужно пого…

— Поесть нам нужно, мы с тобой даже не поужинали толком, — прервал я его на полуслове. — Потом, если хочешь, можно навести порядок, но, если честно, я бы еще полетал. А вечером неплохо было бы допить тот дрянной виски, которого у тебя осталась еще добрая половина бутылки. Правда, я не поклонник виски, лучше, конечно, сливочное пиво, с крепких напитков я быстро напиваюсь и начинаю нести всякую чепуху.

— Гарри!

— Сириус, — я твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я не буду обсуждать вчерашнее. И если ты мне хочешь сказать, что я должен немедленно уехать, потому что все это неправильно, а две недели ничего не изменят, то можешь не утруждаться — я это знаю. И мне плевать. 

Я поставил пакет с сандвичами на пол. Подошел к Сириусу — напряженному, угрюмому, нахохлившемуся, — взял у него из пальцев тлеющую сигарету и выкинул в окно. 

***

Дни перетекали друг в друга тягучим кленовым сиропом. Время, словно сговорившись с небесами, играло в странные игры: то растягивалось, будто нескончаемая резинка, и тогда минуты длились годами, то резко сжималось, и самые незначительные действия занимали целые часы.

Я чувствовал себя листком на поверхности пруда. Ни о чем не задумываясь, я даже не плыл по течению, а дрейфовал в стоячей воде, наслаждаясь теплыми весенними днями, полетами, шуточными дуэлями и просто обществом Сириуса: его шутками, жизненными советами, веселыми и жуткими историями, которые он, похоже, мог сочинять на ходу.

Если бы не незримый календарь, неумолимо отсчитывающий дни, можно было бы представить, что это просто каникулы — почти такие, о которых я так мечтал на пятом курсе. 

Сириус изменился. Тени больше не приходили, и кошмары не донимали его по ночам, из глаз исчезло затравленное выражение, в них появился мягкий живой блеск. Лежа ночью в постели, я с наслаждением слушал размеренное дыхание у себя под боком, улыбался и старался не думать, что скоро все это закончится.

Менялся и дом. Спальня с бело-золотыми стенами так больше и не превратилась в копию комнаты из особняка на Гриммо, двенадцать, а, выйдя на следующий день в коридор, я заметил, что ванная стала ощутимо светлее и чище. Кухня застыла в одном облике, только узор на чашках каждое утро становился новым, из гостиной исчезли пыльные шкафы и тяжелые шторы, а на письменном столе теперь громоздились наборы волшебных шахмат, плюй-камней, детективы и энциклопедии со схемами квиддичных игр. 

Только хозяин гостиницы — как оказалось, толстяк-портье и был владельцем — все больше и больше мрачнел с каждым моим визитом.

Будто бы знал, что в одну из ночей, когда Сириус уже спал, я встал, на цыпочках спустился вниз и спалил билет на поезд в камине. 

***

— Ты уезжаешь завтра? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Сириус, когда мы сидели на лужайке, уставшие после изнурительной волшебной дуэли, и пили сливочное пило прямо из бутылок. 

Над головой ледяным крошевом сияли звезды, от сигареты, зажатой у Сириуса в зубах, шел дымок. Оглушительно стрекотали цикады.

В памяти всплыл почти такой же теплый вечер — только не на природе, а в Лютном переулке, в грязном темном тупичке. 

— Учтите, мистер Поттер, — голос аптекаря звучал надтреснуто, будто старая магнитофонная запись. — Этот рецепт — усовершенствованный и гораздо более опасный вариант напитка Живой Смерти. Если сознание — само или с помощью контр-заклятья — не вернется в тело через две недели, произойти может все, что угодно, так что постарайтесь не опоздать на свой поезд. Раньше вернуться можно. Позже — ни в коем случае, в этом мире навсегда останетесь овощем. Это понятно?

— Да ты знаешь… — как можно беспечнее ответил я. — Я вчера поменял билет. Сходил в ратушу, договорился…

Я не смотрел на Сириуса, но почувствовал, как он напрягся. 

— И когда ты уезжаешь теперь?

— Дней через пять. Ты не рад?

Он помолчал и шумно отпил сливочного пива. Повернув голову, я увидел, как при мощных глотках дергается на шее кадык. 

Опустошив бутылку, Сириус бросил ее прямо в траву и затянулся сигаретой. Очень внимательно на меня посмотрел.

— Гарри, покажи мне, пожалуйста, билет. 

— Да зачем он тебе? Это надо идти, искать… я его сунул куда-то, то ли в куртку, то ли в рюкзак. Давай потом, а?

— Гарри?

— Ну что? — раздраженно буркнул я. — Такой хороший вечер, не хочется вставать, идти в дом. Слушай, ты мне что, не веришь? Ты думаешь, я могу тебе соврать?..

Вместо ответа он поднял палочку. 

— Акцио билет на поезд. 

Ничего не произошло. По лицу Сириуса пробежала тень, оно исказилось, сведенное судорогой. 

— Поменял, значит… Господи, Гарри… — пробормотал он. — Я должен был догадаться. 

— У меня действительно был билет. Я его сжег.

— Черт возьми! — Он вскочил на ноги, в два прыжка оказался рядом, вздернул меня вверх и встряхнул, будто куклу. — Зачем?! Что ты наделал, глупый мальчишка?! 

— Я люблю тебя! — выкрикнул я, чувствуя, как отчаяние сжимает горло. — А ты… тебе разве было плохо? Мы же хорошо живем, мы…

— Это не жизнь, Гарри! Это барахтанье в трясине!

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я бросил тебя в этой трясине?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты жил, — тихо ответил он, разжимая хватку на моих плечах. — Как Рон, как Гермиона, как все твои друзья. Как они смогут без тебя? Как сможешь ты — без них? 

— Я не оставлю тебя тут одного. Я так решил. И ты мне не запретишь.

— Нет, — тускло сказал Сириус. — Увы, не в силах. Но есть другой выход. 

— К чему ты… — я осекся. — Нет! Нет, ты не посмеешь! Сириус!

Я кинулся вперед, обхватил его за талию, прижал к себе.

— Ну послушай, — отчаянно зашептал. — Нам же хорошо тут. Ты же видишь — это место меняется, даже старый дом исчез, теперь уютно, и солнце светит по утрам. Хочешь — я сделаю бассейн или озеро? Или выращу лес?

Он молчал. 

Поднялся ветер, зашумела листва. Сириус стоял в моих объятиях, не двигаясь, будто каменный истукан, отрешенно глядя куда-то вдаль. 

Всмотревшись в его лицо, я понял — он тоже принял решение. Сделал выбор. Ужасный, чудовищный в своей правильности. 

Я закрыл глаза. С едкой горечью, разливавшейся во рту, я осознавал, что на месте Сириуса поступил бы точно так же. 

— Хорошо, — собственный голос, сиплый и едва слышный, царапал слух. — Я завтра уеду. Обещаю.

***

Мой рюкзак лежал в гостиной.

Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, я взял его в руки и перевернул над диваном, вытряхивая содержимое. Немногочисленные вещи вывалились неаккуратной грудой: одежда, пара блокнотов, мелкие амулеты… Сверху всю эту кучу серебристым шелком накрыла мантия-невидимка. Остальные дары смерти — бузинная палочка и воскрешающий камень, — лежали в отдельном кармашке.

Я достал и палочку, и камень, повертел в руках, кинул к мантии. 

Сам не знаю, зачем их взял. Надеялся, что повстречаю смерть и решу от нее откупиться ее же собственными подарками? 

Да уж. Хороши подарки, почти набор для юных ведьм — скипетр, держава и мантия. Для полного комплекта не хватает только короны. Впрочем, быть может, шрам от Авады и сойдет за пародию на тиару.

— Тоже мне, повелитель смерти, — фыркнул я. И вдруг прикипел взглядом к лежащим на диване артефактам. 

Ты же видишь — это место меняется.

Хочешь — я сделаю бассейн или озеро? Или выращу лес?

Я огляделся. 

Взгляд выхватывал отдельные детали: квиддичные энциклопедии на столе, небрежно прислоненную к стене «Молнию»; часы на каминной полке — очень похожие на те, что стояли в моей лондонской квартире. 

Я вспомнил тени на стенах, сизую дымку, клубящуюся по полу, погасшие свечи — и яркий золотистый шар Люмоса над нашими с Сириусом головами. 

— Прочь!

Нет. Не может быть. Абсурд, нелепость, совпадение. 

Обогнув диван, я опустился на мягкие подушки, перебрал складки мантии, взял в руки камень, обжегший холодом. 

Почему-то вспомнился разговор с Дамблдором, пустынный вокзал, окутанный прозрачной дымкой, плачущий младенец с ободранной кожей. 

Через окно, выходившее на задний двор, я видел Сириуса, который стоял, задрав голову к небу. Сердце защемило.

Явственно представилось, как я выхожу утром из дома, и комнаты — чистые, светлые, уютные — вновь затягиваются паутиной, зарастают пылью, заполняются призрачными тенями. Откуда-то из глубины души взметнулась ярость, пробежалась по венам, плеснула в глаза. 

Я вцепился в мантию-невидимку, сжал в ладони камень и палочку. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал, глядя через окно на высокую стройную фигуру. — Если хочешь — забирай свои дары. Мне они не нужны. Ничего от тебя больше не нужно, только позволь ему уйти со мной. 

Дом задрожал, как от землетрясения. Задребезжала на кухне посуда. Воздух словно сгустился, налился предгрозовой чернотой. 

Недовольно взревело пламя в камине, сквозь алые языки проступило и исчезло насупленное толстощекое лицо. 

— Дракклы драные, почему ненависти достаточно, чтобы отсюда вернуться, а любви — нет?! Чего тебе еще надо? 

Огонь тревожно метался за чугунной решеткой. 

— Да катись ты к черту! 

Я встал. Сгреб в охапку мантию, камень, палочку и, ни секунды не раздумывая, бросил в камин. 

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом дом содрогнулся. С оглушительным звоном вылетели стекла, рамы будто бы вывернуло, по стенам поползли тонкие трещины, с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.

— Гарри! — от крика Сириуса заложило уши.

Пламя в камине погасло. Дары смерти, нетронутые огнем, лежали посреди золы, и над ними клубилось едва заметное серебристое марево. 

Воздух завибрировал, волны чужой магии сдавили грудь, так сильно, что затрещали ребра. Стало нечем дышать.

Древняя, сокрушительная, опасная сила ползла по полу холодной поземкой, следом за ней, точно свита, стелились тени, и мир вокруг стремительно погружался во мрак. 

Колени надломились. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал я, падая на пол, усыпанный стеклянной крошкой. Сверху с безжалостностью гильотины обрушилась темнота. 

***

Меня разбудил стук в дверь. Я недовольно заворочался, не испытывая никакого желания выныривать из теплого мягкого кокона одеяла. 

— Кто там?

— Мистер Поттер, уже восемь утра. У вас билет на двенадцатичасовой поезд, вы просили разбудить и напомнить. 

— Угу, спасибо, — машинально ответил я, и уже хотел снова погрузиться в приятную утреннюю дремоту, как вдруг резко подскочил, точно окаченный ледяной водой.

Какой, к черту, «мистер Поттер»?! Откуда в доме Сириуса взялась девушка?

Я открыл глаза, но вместо привычных золотистых узоров на потолке увидел узкие, плотно пригнанные друг к другу доски. Опустил взгляд, огляделся.

Камин, стол с двумя стульями, цветастые занавески… 

Солнечный свет, медовой патокой льющийся через окна, наполнял небольшую комнату сиянием, и несколько секунд я таращился на танцующие в лучах пылинки, вспоминая, как очутился в гостинице. 

Казалось, что мысли проворачиваются в голове со скрипом, будто бы вечером я выпил приличную порцию виски, и картинки вчерашнего дня в голове восстанавливались рваными фрагментами.

Я вспомнил дуэль на палочках, заплетающиеся от Транталлегры ноги, бутылки сливочного пива, лежащие прямо в сочной зеленой траве. Озабоченное, усталое лицо Сириуса. Кажется, мы разговаривали о чем-то очень важном…

Пытаясь сосредоточиться, я сморщил лоб, потер виски — и задохнулся, будто от удара в живот. 

Я вспомнил. И разговор с Сириусом, и свою отчаянную истерику, и его спокойный, решительный взгляд.

И еще — рюкзак на диване, серебристый шелк мантии, бузинную палочку в сведенных судорогой пальцах, холод, сковывающий все тело.

Откинув одеяло, я вскочил, запнулся о собственный рюкзак и зашипел от боли. Затащив его на кровать и распустив лямки, принялся копаться в аккуратно уложенных кем-то вещах.

Футболки, джинсы, россыпь каких-то стеклянных шариков, блокноты… Мантии-невидимки не было. Обыскав все карманы и дополнительные отделения, я нашел только два фунта мелочью, плитку шоколада и упаковку мятной жвачки. 

Но это еще ни о чем не говорило. 

Справочник! Нужно найти справочник.

Обежав комнату взглядом, пухлой книги я не обнаружил, зато увидел, что на столе белеет то ли записка, то ли…

Билет. Точная копия того, который я кинул в огонь — прямоугольник из плотной вощеной бумаги, витиеватая вязь слов. Ничего лишнего — только имя, фамилия и дата отправления. 

Какого черта?! 

Я закусил губу, чувствуя, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну. 

Ну как же… почему? 

Побрел на негнущихся ногах в ванную. 

Справочник, как и в прошлый раз, лежал на стопке пушистых полотенец. Я взял его в руки, и он сам, будто по закладке, открылся на нужной странице. Перед глазами зарябило.

На этот раз я внимательно читал информацию о каждом человеке, все оттягивая и оттягивая тот момент, когда взгляд дойдет до фамилии «Блэк». Показалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока я добрался до нужной строчки. 

Опустил голову, вчитываясь. Судорожно, со всхлипом, вздохнул, упершись коленом в раковину, чтобы не упасть. Перечитал еще раз.

Буквы казались нечеткими, смазывались и плыли перед глазами, но, сморгнув слезы, я все-таки смог разобрать самые главные слова — и залился хриплым, каркающим смехом, больше похожим на сдавленные рыдания. 

Справочник вылетел из рук, шлепнулся на пол, страницы разлетелись в разные стороны, но строчка, написанная чернилами на желтоватой бумаге, до сих пор стояла перед глазами.

«Блэк, Сириус. Бывш. поселенец, ныне турист. Адрес: “Приют усталого путника”, пятый этаж, комната с белой дверью».


End file.
